Candy Baby
by LadyKisa48
Summary: Nagihiko always did love taking advantage of situations like these. /NagihikoxRima\/Lemon\


**. c a n d y b a b y .**

a o n e – shot

_.'til the next night, on the next flight._

_.yeah, I guess we're doing all right._

_.we're fallin' in love._

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Nagihiko always did love taking advantage of situations like these. NagihikoxRima\/Lemon\_

* * *

><p>So originally I was going to wait to post any one-shots on, well, anything until I finished (read: started) <em>Pink Lady<em>, which would be the Amuto sequel (or would it be a… trequel? What? Lol.) in my trilogy sort-of-ish to _Drunken Encounters_ and _Bijou_.

Yeah, that didn't happen.

THAT AND I HAVE HAD SUCH INSPIRATION STRIKES, LIKE I GOT THREE LEMONS UNDER WAY RIGHT NOW FOR NAGIHIKOXRIMA AND KUKAIXYAYA.

MUST…. WRITE…. LEMONS….

I also realize that Yaya is more likely to be the one with candy but… Rima and Nagihiko seemed to fit well with this category as well. Besides, can't you see Rima becoming addicted to candy? Huh? …Yeah? …Or is that just me…? LOL.

**WARNING: THIS IS M-RATED FOR A REASON. IF YOU CAN'T APPRECIATE SLOW, HOT, SWEATY, CANDY-THROUGH-MOUTH-EXCHANGING KISSES AND SEX, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS. Ohohoho :D**

* * *

><p>Rima stared at the candy store, money in hand as she contemplated the candy arrangement on the shelves. On one hand, she could get Starburst and savor the fruity squares of goodness, or on the other hand she could buy herself a bag of Skittles and chew over their circles of fruity awesomeness.<p>

Decisions, decisions.

Glancing around, Rima's eyes brushed over the other jars and bags of candy at the small boutique located just a few blocks away from her house. Ever since the girl had turned eighteen, her parents had become slightly more lenient with where she was allowed to go by herself. Rima's training as a Guardian had come in handy, and even though her sports skills were still lacking, she'd grown in her ability to at least defend herself. She was still small and petite in stature, however her face hadn't retained it's baby like charm, and matured instead. Her hair fell in thick tumbles past her shoulders, retaining its usual style from her Guardian days.

Which only served to attract even more flocks of boys towards her.

Rima shook her head quickly, before spotting a large bag of hard candy. They came in assorted flavors, and looked like Dum Dum Pops only without the lollipop stick, wrapped in clear wrappers that held various cute designs amongst them. Smiling triumphantly to herself, Rima quickly snatched a bag of the candy before paying at the register. She walked out of the store, ripping the plastic bag opening and popping a single candy into her mouth.

* * *

><p>It was like she was addicted. Rima sat in class, not quite paying attention to the teacher, as she attempted to quietly unwrap another candy, before popping the round orange-colored solidified sugar into her mouth. Nagihiko glanced at her from his desk, a curious eyebrow raised at her. She ignored his existence, focusing on the fantastic taste of orange melting in her mouth.<p>

She'd successfully managed to pass through an entire bag of said candy within the week that she'd been on break, before buying herself two more bags for the upcoming start of the school week.

It was Wednesday, and Nagihiko had noticed that Rima was eating the candy like she was addicted to crack. At first he'd simply thought that she'd bought herself a few pieces of candy, but he was now beginning to think those candies were laced with meth or something because Rima had been eating them like a drug addict needed their fix. A small part of him was amused that Rima liked the candy so much.

Rima sighed pleasantly to herself. The candy managed to last her longer now, because instead of attempting to bite down and split the candy, Rima simply allowed it to sit in her mouth and melt. She pushed it around in her mouth, moving it from against her right cheek to the left side of her mouth. She could feel Nagihiko's curious gaze burning a hole through the side of her head, and opted to continue to ignore him.

It was hard, though.

Nothing had been said between them, no, but there was a clear indication that Rima was definitely crushing on the former Queen-turned-Jack Guardian. Pursing her lips together, Rima tried to push the thought away. She couldn't help but think it was a little sad how hung up over the guy she was. He hadn't shown much indication that he was interested in her over the past year or so…

And it was driving Rima absolutely crazy.

Rather than think about him, though, she'd managed to find herself a good substitute to somewhat chase away her thoughts about him – and that was the candy. It was so delicious and practically had her humming in happiness. Boys were especially bold with her this week, because of the aura of content that oozed off the girl.

Nagihiko frowned as the bell rang, indicating class was over and lunch break was starting, as a boy approached Rima, a bright flush on his face.

He knew where this was going.

And with Rima's happy attitude all week, he knew he could expect more confessions coming on. He'd noticed how she'd been letting the boys down in a sweet, innocent and almost apologetic way – only giving the boys more hope that they would perhaps have a chance with her later on during the semester.

But being Nagihiko, he always had a plan.

* * *

><p>Rima sighed contentedly as she sat down in the middle of a field of trees. This area was unknown to nearly everyone in the school, and served as Rima's own little getaway during lunch hour. It was quiet – the school ruckus was far enough that it couldn't be heard, so Rima had set on her phone an alarm to indicate ten minutes before class would start.<p>

She pulled from her bag her bento, as well as a few candies and settled against a tree trunk. She opened her lunch box up and began to eat slowly, looking up and staring at the light filtering through the trees with glazed over eyes, as her thoughts began to wander over nothing in particular.

"Rima-chan?" Rima jumped at the sound of Nagihiko's voice, just noticing him standing to her left, a wide innocent smile on his face.

"Nagihiko." She gave him a curt nod, before pausing, "Wait, how did you find me?"

"KusuKusu showed me the way." He grinned widely before settling down right next to Rima.

'Traitor.' Rima thought murderously in her head, as she heard KusuKusu's laughter echoing further away in the forest, the slight chuckle and giggle of Rhythm and Temari following suit.

The two sat in silence as they ate their lunches quietly. Rima shut the lid on her bento violently, not quite having an appetite anymore. Nagihiko glanced at her, his lunch placed on his left side as Rima popped another candy into her mouth, this time the color a slight pink.

"Hey, can I have one of those candies?" Nagihiko questioned, face close to Rima's. She stared at him, mouth agape at his proximity, a slight flush managing to break through her poker face.

"Wha – no, you can't!" Rima frowned, placing her candy back in her bag and pushing it behind her in a protective manner.

Nagihiko pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a very good answer."

"Too bad."

Nagihiko stared hard at Rima's stoic face. Rima could feel a cold sweat beginning to break on her forehead…

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to take it."

Rima opened her mouth to yell at him to stay away from her candy, until she felt Nagihiko's mouth on hers, silencing anything that could have been said. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she groaned at the sensation. In her haze, she noticed that, as he pulled back, there wasn't any candy in her mouth anymore. Nagihiko smirked at her, as Rima's jaw dropped, appalled.

"Y-you…!" Rima stuttered, her face turning a very nice shade of crimson.

Nagihiko licked his lips, "Hmm, strawberry. Not bad."

Rima stared at him, tight-lipped, unable to come up with anything to retort to his comment. Nagihiko grinned at her expression of pure mortification, her face a lovely shade of bright red. Pulling her chin closer to him, he pressed his lips against hers again. He licked her bottom lip, encouraging her to open her mouth. She whimpered against his mouth, lips parting ever so slightly. He pushed his tongue into hers again, prodding against her tongue to respond to him.

Rima gripped his arms tightly, eyes shut as she let him lead the way. His hands pulled her closer as he leaned back against the tree, pulling Rima into his lap. She straddled against him, her skirt pushing up against her thighs. His hands dropped leisurely to her waist, and they kissed at a slow, sensual pace.

He pulled himself away from her, Rima panting for breath, as he nipped down her neck. She whined at the slightly ticklish sensation, Nagihiko's hands fingering lazily the hem of her white button up shirt. He pressed more open-mouthed kisses as his hands rose to unbutton the top few buttons of her white shirt, revealing more skin. He pushed aside the shirt against one shoulder, Rima's gasps and moans simply encouraging him to move on.

Rima shifted in Nagihiko's lap, feeling a rush of air hit her neck as he hissed against her, and she could feel a bulge pressing between her legs and against her panties. Her breathing was ragged, and Rima could hear a small voice in the back of her mind note in an almost sarcastic tone that, _Hey, you're outside. Did you forget?_ But Rima simply pushed the voice away from her mind as she pressed against him once more, feeling Nagihiko growl near her ear.

"Tease." He mumbled against her neck, nipping playfully. Rima couldn't help but smirk at this, until she felt his hands rise underneath her the hem of her shirt and push her bra upwards, his hands twisting and pulling against her nipples, immediately causing her to gasp and her back to arch. Her back arched and pressed her breasts further into his palms, as well as her body to slide over the bulge in his pants. Nagihiko groaned at the sensation, cursing the fact that they were still wearing clothes.

He hustled to completely unbutton Rima's entire shirt, before pressing his mouth against her left nipple. He licked and sucked her hardened peak, his other hand twisting and pinching her right nipple. Rima's breathing became haggard as the sensations rocked her entire body. Nagihiko quickly switched to her right breast, applying the same ministrations to that breast as he had to the other.

He raised his head to press another feverish kiss to Rima's lips, as Rima's hand reached down and pressed against his hardened bulge. Nagihiko moaned at the feeling, as she rubbed slightly against it before quickly pulling at Nagihiko's buckle. It came undone easily and she simply unzipped his pants, pushing down his boxers slightly so his clothes were still on but his manhood out. She wrapped her hand around it, not completely able to surround it, before she began to move slowly from the base to the tip. She could feel Nagihiko breathing heavily against her neck as her speed went from agonizingly slow to painfully fast. Suddenly Nagihiko grabbed her hand, stopping her. His hands pushed up her skirt, quickly pushing aside her panties away from her womanhood.

He glanced up at her, eyes filled with lust and something else that Rima couldn't quite pinpoint, almost as if he were asking for her permission. Her breathing still heavy, Rima pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, giving him all the assurance he needed. He grabbed himself as she slid forward in his lap, his blunt head settled against her folds and at her entrance. Taking in a deep breath, Rima quickly dropped herself onto Nagihiko. He slid in fluidly, causing him to moan loudly as his head fell back and his eyes rolled backwards. Rima cried out at the feeling of being filled up for the first time, before rolling her hips.

Sensations rocked her entire body as liquid fire flew through her veins. Suddenly they were moving roughly against each other, Nagihiko's powerful and fast thrusts reaching deep inside her body. Rima gasped as she attempted to keep up with his pace, her body moving like a dancer's over him. She rocked her hips against him, her back arching.

Nagihiko stopped abruptly, before pushing Rima down onto the ground, one hand braced against the back of her thigh, pushing her leg upwards. He rolled his hips against hers again, thrusting roughly into her. Rima cried out as she felt heat building up inside her body, mounting with each thrust. She gripped Nagihiko's shoulders desperately, his shirt bunching in her palms, as he moved even faster than before. He pressed a fast, desperate kiss to her lips, as his hips pushed forward just a little deeper this time, and Rima mewled at the sharp sensation as he hit deep inside of her body.

She felt the spring slowly begin to bind in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of Nagihiko reaching and touching everywhere inside of her, before the coil sprung and Rima's back cracked, her orgasm falling against her in thick waves as her body clenched tightly against Nagihiko's manhood. He groaned at the feeling, her body clamping down on him, before he began to move again, struggling as he attempted to seek release, the feeling of Rima's body rippling all around him. Rima raised her hips slightly, angling them so that every time Nagihiko pushed himself into her, he hit her sweet spot, causing her to see stars as her body struggled to keep up, rushing towards another orgasm once again.

Nagihiko's thrusts were fast and held a steady rhythm as he moved inside of her, but he soon began to feel himself losing control fast. Slowly his hips became more erratic as he felt his oncoming release slowly approaching. Rima began to tighten on him once more, and he moaned brazenly as their hips rushed to meet each other. He felt the swell of his member inside of her as each thrust brought him closer to the edge.

Rima's body snapped taut once more, her entire body freezing as her body tightened down on Nagihiko's manhood, liquid fire rushing through all her veins as a warmth spread through her body, her entire being rippling from her orgasm. She felt Nagihiko still moving inside of her before he soon tensed, his orgasm a rush of heat and release as his seed spilt into her body. His hips thrust lightly a few more times as his orgasm came in spurts, filling Rima completely.

The two stopped moving, chests heaving as they breathed heavily, eyes closed. Nagihiko was the first to recover, and he opened his eyes to see Rima's head turned slightly to the right, breathing slowly becoming lighter. He stared at her face intently, unguarded and a slight content flush on her cheeks. She blinked slowly for a moment, as if she'd just woken up from a long sleep. She turned slightly upwards to look at him, before her eyes widened at what just happened. Just as she opened her mouth to say something (or scream, perhaps, whether it was a good scream or a bad scream she wasn't quite sure) Nagihiko cut her off, an easy smirk on his face.

"Now then, do you promise to share your candy?" Nagihiko's smirk widened as Rima's open mouth shut, before opening again. She shut it once more, appearing somewhat like a fish. Rima paused, the look on her face one of contemplation. She soon gave him a slow, lazy smile, tilting her head slightly.

"No." Nagihiko blinked, his mouth gaping at her blunt response. Rima rolled her eyes at this, a slight smirk on her face as she pushed him off of her. She straightened her clothes out, as did Nagihiko, who continued to stare at her, something akin to a pout on his face.

"You need to learn how to share." Nagihiko huffed, and Rima snickered, associating the look on his face to that of a displeased cat.

"I don't wanna." She stuck her tongue out at him, before pulling a candy out of her bag and popping it into her mouth. She smirked at him devilishly, causing Nagihiko to raise an eyebrow.

"If you really want it, you'll have to take it from me. But you won't catch me off guard this time... you'll have to come up with something good." Rima pointed out, grinning wildly before licking her lips. Nagihiko could see the bump of her cheek where the candy was currently residing in her mouth.

Nagihiko paused, before a slow smirk spread across his face.

"I'm sure I'll think up of something."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it! I thought that was a pretty cute little ending, don't you? Haha! I think my next story will be a KukaixYaya story and it deals with an ice cream store… Lol and hopefully I'll get <em>Pink Lady<em> up…some day… Lol….


End file.
